The Cry Of a Lonely Child
by MissyChronicles
Summary: Des démons dans la petite ville de Truckee. Les frères Winchester seront appelés à les tués ... mais comment arrêtée une deuxième Apocalypse? Avec l'aide d'un étrangère. Poche dans les résumés, mais venez donc lire le prologue!


Bon, alors comme je voulais faire une petite fanfiction de SPN, me voici avec une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis plus de deux semaines.

Les personnages de Supernatural tels que Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer, et tout autre perso de la série ne sont guère à moi car sinon, je gagnerais des millions et je ne m'amuserais sûrement pas à écrire quelques fanfictions pour mon simple plaisir. Par contre, les personnages tels que Elena Heather Summers, Elyzabeth Autumn Summers, Junnie Summers, Jeremy Blake, Jacob Blake, Bonnie Underwood, Daitan, Jezabel, Elijah, Klaus et Godric sont à moi! Alors, gare aux copieurs ... je vous aient à l'œil!

* * *

_Cher journal,_

**Si vous lisez ceci, c'est que l'Apocalypse est vraiment survenue. Ce journal qu'est le mien sera votre guide à travers mon histoire. Laissez-moi vous situez un peu dans toute mon histoire.**

Bienvenue à Truckee, petite ville de la Californie abritant quelques 14 000 habitants. Parmi les grandes habitations de campagne et les petites villas, il y a le 63, Tahoe street. Devant la façade blanche de la villa, qui croirait qu'un meurtre a été commis il y a de cela quelques années. Ce meurtre, je l'ai vécut et vu de mes propres yeux. Je n'étais alors qu'un enfant âgé de 5 ans. Je pensais que les beaux princes venaient aidés leur demoiselle en détresse ... mais c'était un rêve rose-bonbon.

Mes parents sont morts le 11 janvier au soir. Qui les avaient tués ? Personne ne le savais. Mais je n'étais pas dupe. Je savais que quelque chose clochait. Aucun voleur n'aurait pu passé au travers de la maison sans déclencher l'alarme et le détecteur de mouvements que mon père avait installé. Je ne restais pas seule pour autant; je reçus la nouvelle que ma tante, originaire de l'Arizona, emménageait avec moi, dans la maison de sa sœur, ma mère.

Vous savez, je suis originaire de New-York. Je suis habituée avoir une bande de fille qui sortent tout le temps pour magasiner jusqu'à très tard le soir et de fêter jusqu'au matin levé. Truckee, les filles ne sont pas vraiment de ce genre et, il faut dire que les bars du coin ainsi que les boutiques sont un peu loin de notre petite ville. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'ai pas d'amis. En effet, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une fille s'appelant Bonnie. Elle est de nature pétillante et ne passe pas une journée sans un sourire sur son visage. Et puis, il y a aussi les frères Blake. Ils sont de nature plus réservée mais, une fois qu'on les connaît bien, ils deviennent vos confidents. Dans mon cas, je suis tombée raide dingue amoureuse de Jake, le plus jeune des deux. Bonnie, elle, n'a pas hésité à déclarer son amour pour le beau Jeremy.

Bref, cessons de tergiverser sur la question. Truckee n'est pas une ville comme les autres. Bien sûr, elle a son lot de mythes et légendes, mais ce ne sont pas ces histoires qui font de ce recoin de la Californie ce qu'elle est. Ce sont plutôt les démons. Eh oui, les démons! Un groupe s'installant étrangement juste après la mort de mes parents commence faire bien des ravages dans la ville. Ils sont cinq, chacun avec leur propres attributs. Je n'expliquerais pas tout de suite cette partie, préférant vous la dire au fur et mesure que vous lirez mon journal. Mais de ce que je peux vous avouez, ils sont très dangereux.

C'est pour cela que, moi, Bonnie, Jake, Jeremy et Lizzie (ma soeur), nous gardons un œil sur eux. Pourquoi? Car nous sommes les seuls connaître la réalité du monde surnaturel. Pendant un séjour au grenier, ma sœur et moi-même avons trouvés le journal que mon père écrivait propos des démons. Avec ce livre qui m'ouvrit les yeux sur les monstres qui nous entouraient, j'introduisis les arts martiaux ainsi que le maniement des armes ma soeur, espérant que le malheur arrivés mes parents ne nous arrivent pas nous.

Et puis, il y a de cela quelques jours, j'ai vu rôder près de chez nous une Impala 1967 noire. Deux jeunes hommes sont sortis et sont venus cogner à la porte, mais heureusement pour moi, il n'y avait pas de voiture stationnée devant, alors ils sont partis. Mais qui sont-ils? Travaillent-ils pour les démons?

Voici! Maintenant, vous savez un peu plus sur moi et sur Truckee. Pas besoin de dire que pour en savoir plus sur l'Apocalypse qui se présente, vous devez lire la suite.

* * *

POUR LIRE LA SUITE, LES COMMENTAIRES SONT GRANDEMENT APPRÉCIÉS! JUSTE EN DESSOUS.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


End file.
